coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
8 Coronation Street
8 Coronation Street is the residence of the Platt family. It was first seen when Maurice Jones built the new properties on the site of the former factory and community centre. In 1991, newly weds Martin Platt and Gail Platt bought the house for £38,000 and moved in with their children Nick, Sarah and David. Nick moved away from Weatherfield in 1999 and by 2001, Gail was living there with her children after splitting from Martin. It later became a home to future husbands, such as Richard Hillman and Joe McIntyre. In 2013, David and his wife Kylie became the new owners of the house when Gail had lost all her money to conman Lewis Archer, and her mother Audrey Roberts (also Lewis' former girlfriend) helped by lending them the money. David still owns the house, and lives there with his mother Gail, his stepson Max Turner, daughter Lily, sister Sarah and niece Bethany Platt and girlfriend Shona Ramsey. History In March 2003, Richard Hillman attempted to gas Gail along with the children in his car after being revealed as a murderer. After being caught out, he drove off with them in the car en-route to Weatherfield Canal where he drove the car into the water. Richard perished, however Gail and the children survived the ordeal; thanks to Tommy Harris and Kevin Platt, who pursued them in another car. In March 2008 (and coincidentally on the fifth anniversary of Richard Hillman's death) David pushed Gail down the stairs in frustration when he discovered that she'd persuaded his girlfriend Tina McIntyre to have his unborn baby aborted. Gail survived, and after pleading guilty to several charges of criminal damage and assault during a rampage on the street, David was sentenced to four months at Larchfield Young Offenders Institute. In September 2015, Callum Logan (who was the biological father of Max) attacked his ex-girlfriend Sarah Platt when she attempted to entrap him by recording a confession of his dodgy dealings and threat of blackmail. Kylie returned home during the struggle and in panic grabbed a wrench and hit Callum over the head, killing him instantly. David helped them conceal Callum's body in a manhole in the garage which was later concreted over during conversion work. Owners *Gail Platt/Hillman/McIntyre/Rodwell (1991-2013) *David Platt and Kylie Platt (2013-2016) *David Platt (2016 to present) Residents Current *Gail Platt/Hillman/McIntyre/Rodwell (1991 to present) *Sarah Platt (1991-2003, 2004-2007, 2015, 2016-2018, 2019 to present) *David Platt (1991-2007, 2007 to present) *Max Turner (2011 to present) *Lily Platt (2013 to present) *Shona Ramsey (2017 to 2018, 2018 to present) *Harry Platt (2016-2018, 2019 to present) *Gary Windass (2019 to present) *Audrey Roberts (2019 to present) Former *Martin Platt (1991-2000) *Nick Tilsley (1991-1994, 1994-1996, 1997-1998, 2002, 2003, 2003-2004, 2009-2010, 2010-2012, 2018) *Carmel Finnan (1992-1993) *Bethany Platt (2000-2003, 2004-2007, 2015, 2016-2018, 2019) *Richard Hillman (2002-2003) *Maria Sutherland (2004) *Scooter Makuna (2005) *Phil Nail (2005-2006) *Jason Grimshaw (2007) *Tina McIntyre (2008-2009) *Ted Page (2008-2009) *Joe McIntyre (2009-2010) *Graeme Proctor (2010) *Natasha Blakeman (2010) *Kylie Platt (2011-2014, 2015-2016) *Michael Rodwell (2014-2015, 2016) *Emma Brooker (2018) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Buildings in Coronation Street